


The Anticipation Before The Fall

by teenwolfpackbabies



Series: LDAW2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Late Night Phone Calls, Liam Has a Crush, Liam’s POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Late night phone calls and awkward first kisses, Liam could definitely get used to this.LDAW2020- Day 8, free choice/repeat a day
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan Holloway
Series: LDAW2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Anticipation Before The Fall

Liam stared at the ceiling, a small smile on his face as he listened to Nolan ramble. It had to be one of his favourite parts of their call’s, hearing the boy get lost in his passions and pour his heart out to Liam. They’d been at it for several hours, yet still neither one had even thought to hang the phone up. Liam would far rather fall asleep to the sound of Nolan’s voice anyway.

He hadn’t gotten a word in for about 10 minutes. He had no clue what Nolan had started to talk about, but he liked the way the boy explained it to him. Nolan was smart in a different way, he knew a lot of things that just aren’t taught in any mainstream education. Liam fiddled with a loose thread at the hem of his shirt as he listened, until Nolan yawned.

“It’s nearly half past three,” Nolan pointed out,

“So it is... You getting tired on me?”

“A little,” the boy admitted, “I don’t know if I’ll have a voice tomorrow,”

“You are good at talking,” Liam teased,

“Only to you.”

Liam buried his face in his pillow when a stupid big smile started to take over. He had never really had anything like this before, that period of just talking- a very human way of developing something. He got giddy, and shy, and his heart stuttered and he only ever wanted to talk to or about Nolan.

“I like talking to you,” Liam admitted softly,

“Me too... definitely worth falling asleep in math for,”

Liam chuckled, “sorry.”

The past five nights had been exactly like this. Every night after dinner, Liam would call Nolan, and they’d talk for hours until someone hung up or fell asleep. Liam had often wondered if things would be so easy without the phones. They didn’t talk so fluently at school, but maybe that was just the audience. If they were alone, if they could really get to know each other, he was sure they’d just get even stronger.

“I wish you were here,” Liam tested,

There was silence for a moment, “...yeah... me too,”

“Can I come over?” Liam suddenly sat up, “sorry! That was too much-“

“No, I... I’d like that,” Nolan hushed him,

“Okay... are your parents home?”

“No, they’re away on business... I’m alone.”

Those words made Liam feel a million different things at once. There was pain knowing that Nolan went home to an empty house, there was the part of him that fed the teenage stereotype of what kids wanted to do when parents were out of town. There was nervousness for what was to come, and anticipation for what this could turn into. This could make or break whatever it was they were destined to be.

Liam decided not to use the front door when he pulled up in Nolan’s driveway. Instead, he climbed his way up to Nolan’s window, and paused for a second as he spotted the boy sat on his bed, glasses on and book in his hands. Liam had never seen Nolan wear glasses, they didn’t have any classes together, and Liam was suddenly mad he didn’t know about this detail before.

He knocked softly on the window before he pried it open and slipped inside. There was a slight shade of pink settled on Nolan’s cheeks, and the glasses gave him an almost boyish look. Liam just wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go.

They were both too shy to say anything, and Liam just stood awkwardly by the wall until Nolan moved over a little and invited Liam towards the bed. He took careful steps closer, and sat down in his own space at the edge of the bed.

“Is it always like this?” Nolan asked a little shaky,

“It’s the anticipation before the fall,” Liam answered,

“So... if we just fall...”

Liam took a deep breath in and crawled closer. Gently, he reached out and tugged Nolan’s glasses off his face. He loved them, but he just wanted plain, bare Nolan right now, they’d get back to the glasses later. Liam settled them on the nightstand, and then they were face to face. Liam’s knees pressed to Nolan’s, he could smell the shampoo he’d used earlier, and for a moment he just took Nolan in, sight, scent, touch.

He reached out and rested a hand on Nolan’s knee, and the other took its time dancing up to Nolan’s neck. He didn’t waste anymore time when he leant in, only moved slow enough as to not startle Nolan, and then lips were pressed to lips.

Liam kept it light and gentle, in case Nolan wanted to back away, and when he didn’t, Liam got a little closer and kissed a little harder. They couldn’t kiss the awkwardness away, but apparently they were going to try. Liam didn’t mind the experiment, he’d kiss Nolan until sunrise if the boy let him, and maybe then they’d be able to talk without being fumbling messes.

Nolan leant back, and Liam followed until they were buried with the pillows. Liam found himself sat between Nolan’s legs, though he tried not to focus on that potentially dangerous detail. It was Nolan who ended the kiss a little while later.

“That was...”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed, not needing to hear the words, “you’re...”

“An awful kisser?” Nolan guessed,

“No,” Liam shook his head, “definitely not...”

They were silent again as this time they learnt each other with hands. Liam let Nolan’s hands creep up his face, through his hair, down his neck and squeeze at the muscles in Liam’s arms. Liam’s own fingers learnt Nolan’s chest, the curve of his lips, the softness of his hair. Liam didn’t know how long they spent like that, but when Nolan yawned, he finally remembered it were 4am.

“You should get some sleep,”

“You should get some sleep... do you wanna stay the night?”

Liam nodded, “yeah.”

Nolan slipped back against the pillows properly and got comfortable before Liam came up and settled at his side. Liam buried his nose in Nolan’s neck, and wrapped an arm over his waist. He liked the way Nolan instantly wrapped him up in a hug, taking the more dominant position and letting Liam just melt into him.

It was incredibly early to be letting his guard down, but they’d talked so much, Liam felt entirely safe with Nolan and he couldn’t help it. He understood it now, they way Mason felt when he and Corey had finally made it through all of the crap keeping them apart and they finally got together. For the first time in a long time, Liam felt like any other teenage boy. To Nolan, he wasn’t a werewolf, or stand in alpha, he was just Liam, and that was the best part- even if it did mean a few awkward first kisses.


End file.
